So Close Yet So Far
by rizd.o12
Summary: Mereka berdua bersahabat. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka memendam perasaan pada yang lainnya? 'Kau begitu dekat, tapi sesungguhnya kau begitu jauh' \ HUNHAN slight! other pairing of EXO \ ONESHOOT \ GENDERSWITCH \ DLDR


**Title: So Close Yet So Far**

**Pairing: HunHan slight! Other pairing**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Summary:**

**Mereka berdua bersahabat. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka memendam perasaan pada yang lainnya?_ 'Kau begitu dekat, tapi sesungguhnya kau begitu jauh'_**

**NOTE: GENDER SWITCH | OOC | AU | TYPO | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

* * *

Gadis berambut ikal panjang warna _light golden brown _itu menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _dark chocolate brown _di hadapannya dengan pandangan gugup. Si pemuda juga memancarkan raut kegugupan yang sama. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan si gadis. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lembut tangan kiri si gadis. Terlihat jelas bahwa tangan itu sedikit bergetar, dan mungkin mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekarang.

"Luhan-_ie..." _suara _manly _pemuda itu memecah keheningan. Si gadis pemilik nama Luhan tetap diam. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sosok yang lebih muda di depannya. "Belakangan ini aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu. Belakangan ini aku merasakan perasaan ini padamu. Aku...aku mencintaimu, Luhan-_ie. _Maukah kau...menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya yang indah. Ia menatap lurus manik mata kecoklatan sosok di depannya. Raut wajahnya tak berubah sejak awal. Seharusnya ia merasa kaget atau semacamnya 'kan jika mendengar pengakuan cinta seseorang? Atau mungkin Luhan sudah menduga bahwa pemuda berkulit putih itu akan menyatakan perasaan padanya? Atau mungkin—

"Sudah cukup, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan kasar. Ia lipat dua tangannya di depan dada, dan matanya memicing tajam menatap sosok Sehun. "Itu tadi sudah ke-empat belas kalinya kau berlatih untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu! Apa masih belum cukup juga, huh?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi usai dibentak oleh sosok sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya tadi, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan. Tepat di samping gadis pemilik kamar bernuansa _pink _dengan banyak hiasan Hello Kitty itu. "Tidak akan pernah cukup, _noona! _Aku bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu secara dekat. Akan sangat aneh jika aku tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu. Ada raut kesedihan yang samar dalam tatapan mata itu. Entah itu perasaan iba pada sahabatnya sedari kecil itu, atau perasaan sedih lain yang hanya diketahui olehnya sendiri. "Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah _hoobae-_ku di sekolah. Itu artinya, ia berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu. Ia ramah dan ceria. Informasi itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Sejak festival musik di sekolah _noona_ yang bahkan sudah lewat sejak dua minggu yang lalu, _noona _hanya bisa memberiku informasi itu saja, huh?" Sehun mencibir. Langsung saja Luhan melemparkan bantal Hello Kitty-nya pada sosok pemuda kurus itu.

"Sudah mending aku memberimu informasi daripada tidak sama sekali," Luhan balas mencibir.

Akhirnya Sehun menekuk wajahnya. Ia mengutuk sosok _cupid _yang dengan mudahnya membuat Sehun jatuh cinta pada sosok Do Kyungsoo padahal mereka baru sekali bertemu di acara festival musik di sekolah Luhan, Cheonan _Girls' High School. _Iya. Luhan bersekolah di sekolah khusus murid perempuan. Hanya saja, festival musik yang diselenggarakan dua minggu yang lalu itu sifatnya terbuka untuk umum sehingga Sehun mau-mau saja saat Luhan menyeretnya untuk datang. Dan sialnya, saat itu Sehun langsung terpesona pada sosok gadis mungil bermata bulat dan berambut hitam panjang, yang beberapa hari kemudian diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sehun harus berterimakasih pada Luhan karena mau mencarikan informasi mengenai sosok manis itu. Walaupun informasinya tidak terlalu detail karena Luhan terlalu malas bergaul dengan para _hoobae-_nya di sekolah.

Luhan benar-benar tak tahu mengenai sosok Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat pertama kali Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk gadis bermarga Do itu dengan sangat antusias, Luhan hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar belum pernah melihat sosok itu. Makanya ia harus sedikit bekerja keras saat Sehun merengek padanya untuk mencarikan informasi mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu?" Luhan yang mulai malas akhirnya bertanya pada sahabat tersayangnya itu. Sebenarnya Luhan kesal pada Sehun. Ini hari Sabtu. Biasanya, hari Sabtu selalu mereka gunakan untuk bersantai melepas penat. Maklum saja, Sehun hanya akan kembali ke Cheonan —kota kelahirannya- saat _weekend _yaitu mulai dari Jumat malam hingga Minggu sore. Hal itu dikarenakan Sehun tidak bersekolah di kota kelahirannya itu. Sehun menempuh _2nd grade of High School-_nya di Seoul _Science High School. _Salah satu sekolah di ibukota yang menampung para siswa dengan otak _encer, _yang tertarik pada bidang _science. _Dan Sehun merupakan salah satu siswa cerdas itu.

Sehun sebenarnya tinggal di asrama —karena sekolahnya juga menyediakan fasilitas asrama-, tapi ia selalu memilih pulang ke Cheonan seminggu sekali karena jarak dari Seoul ke Cheonan yang tidak terlampau jauh. Sehun biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Distrik Dongnam dengan menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Sehun kini tampak berpikir keras. Dua alisnya sampai nyaris saling bertaut karena terlalu keras berpikir. "Aku ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dulu, _noona. _Setidaknya, beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk dekat dengannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin," Luhan seketika menimpali ucapan Sehun. "Besok kau harus kembali ke Seoul, jadi tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukan pendekatan padanya. Komunikasi jarak jauh tidak akan efektif."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam begitu Luhan selesai bicara. Ia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan Luhan adalah kebenaran. Ia juga ingin melakukan pendekatan secara langsung. Bukan lewat telepon maupun alat komunikasi lainnya.

"Tapi aku ada ide lain, Hun-_ie..." _Luhan terlihat menyeringai. Sehun yang tadi menunduk kini kembali mendongak. "Ideku terbilang sangat nekat. Tapi aku bisa menjamin bahwa kau bisa mendekati Kyungsoo selama satu minggu. Bagaimana?"

Sehun masih diam. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut bingung. "Memangnya apa ide _noona?" _akhirnya Sehun bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum _evil. _Ia memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk mendekat, dan ia berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sehun. Tiga menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Sehun berteriak nyaring...

.

.

.

"APA?"

* * *

**©_So Close Yet So Far_**

* * *

Sehun hanya bisa menatap nanar Luhan yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan beberapa pasang pakaian. "Kau bercanda 'kan, _noona?"_

Luhan mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. "Aku sudah membantumu hingga sejauh ini. Apa kau masih beranggapan bahwa aku bercanda?"

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di hadapan Luhan yang kini duduk bersila di tengah tempat tidurnya. "Tapi ide ini sangat konyol, _noona," _Sehun kembali mengeluh.

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Hanya seperti ini saja kau mengeluh! Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, huh?" tanya Luhan. Kemudian ia meraih sepasang pakaian di depannya, dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Cepat coba pakaian ini. Kurasa ini yang paling sesuai dengan tinggi badanmu," kata Luhan lagi. Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima pakaian itu, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang Luhan. Kaki jenjang pria tampan itu bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lesu sahabatnya. Tapi dalam senyuman tipis itu, tersirat kesedihan yang sulit untuk diterka maknanya. _'Ini berat untukku, Hun-_ie. _Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya asalkan kau bahagia.'_

**..**

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya kepala Sehun menyembul dari dalam kamar mandi. "_Waeyo, _Hun-_ie? _Cepat keluar," Luhan memberi perintah seraya berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tak meledak.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Luhan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan ia disambut oleh Luhan yang menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Gadis cantik itu pasti sedang menahan tawanya sekarang.

"Ini tidak lucu. Berhenti tertawa, _noona!" _mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan justru tertawa keras. Ia bahkan berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Sehun hanya bisa menatap malas. Ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. "Kubilang berhenti! Dasar gadis _preman!"_

Luhan langsung berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar panggilan kasar yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "_Ya! _Sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku begitu! Aku ini gadis manis, kau tahu?" Sehun hanya bisa mencibir lirih mendengar pembelaan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat tidak bisa diterima. "Sehun-_ie, _kau tampak cantik!" kembali Luhan bersuara sembari memandang Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Sehun sontak menutup wajahnya yang mulai merah dengan dua tangan. "Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan!"

Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Sungguh pemandangan di depannya adalah yang paling lucu. Sehun memakai kemeja WANITA berwarna putih polos, dan memakai _flared skirt _berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Iya, _flared skirt! _Rok yang pas (lekat) dari pinggang ke pinggul dan kemudian sedikit demi sedikit melebar sampai bawah.

Yang dikenakan oleh Sehun saat ini adalah _summer uniform _Cheonan _Girls' High School. _Lalu kenapa pemuda itu mengenakan seragam wanita milik sekolah Luhan? Semua itu adalah bagian dari ide Luhan. Luhan memutuskan untuk _menyusupkan _Sehun ke sekolahnya, agar sahabatnya itu lebih leluasa untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati.

Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu merengek di hadapan ibunya —yang merupakan kepala sekolah Cheonan _Girls' High School- _agar bisa memasukkan Sehun ke sekolahnya itu untuk waktu satu minggu. Awalnya tentu sang ibu menolak. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika tak sukses memaksa sang ibu. Pada akhirnya, sang ibu mengizinkan Sehun untuk menyamar sebagai siswa perempuan di sekolahnya, tapi hanya untuk waktu satu minggu. Identitas Sehun juga disamarkan. Dan semua itu akan diurus oleh ibu Luhan segera. Satu lagi, surat izin Sehun di sekolah aslinya juga akan dibuatkan oleh ibu Luhan. Sungguh Luhan beruntung memiliki seorang ibu yang penurut.

"Kim Sena. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kim Sena," Luhan kini bicara dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa harus Kim Sena? Tak bisakah aku memilih nama yang lain?"

Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada penolakan. Ibuku sudah mulai mengurus perubahan identitasmu," ucap Luhan sembari tangannya meraih wig berwarna hitam, dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Sekarang pakai ini!"

"Kenapa harus berwarna hitam? Aku tidak suka rambutku jadi berwarna hitam begini!" tolak Sehun. Ia memandang jijik rambut palsu yang sampai sekarang masih bertengger di tangan Luhan.

"Ayolah, Oh Sehun!" Luhan kembali memaksa Sehun untuk menerima rambut palsunya. "Di sekolahku, siswa tidak boleh mengecat rambutnya dengan warna selain hitam!" imbuh Luhan.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin protes karena Luhan saja mewarnai rambutnya sesuka hati. Bahkan Luhan pernah mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna _pink. _Tapi Sehun urung protes karena ia tahu bahwa Luhan akan membantah protesnya itu. Sehun tahu dengan pasti bahwa Luhan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau di sekolahnya. Itu karena ibunya yang terlalu memanjakan Luhan, sehingga Luhan bebas melakukan apa saja di sekolah. Tapi Luhan bukanlah seorang _bad girl _yang menyalahgunakan kebebasannya. Ia membangkang peraturan sekolah hanya dalam hal warna rambut saja. Selain itu, Luhan tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Ia terlalu cuek untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sehun akhirnya dengan malas menerima rambut palsu hitam itu dari tangan Luhan. Dengan malas pula ia memakai rambut palsu sepanjang bahu itu di atas kepalanya. Luhan tersenyum girang melihat Sehun mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Nah! Begitu 'kan lebih baik! Besok kau akan mulai misimu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Semoga berhasil, Oh Sehun!"

* * *

**©_So Close Yet So Far_**

* * *

Sehun berjalan dengan gugup di samping Luhan yang sedari tadi _nyengir _tak berdosa. "Jangan lupa untuk bersuara layaknya seorang gadis. _Arraseo?" _tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia cukup risih karena sedari tadi seluruh pasang mata di koridor tertuju padanya. Sehun terlihat mempesona. Apalagi dengan tinggi badannya yang melebihi batas normal seorang gadis. _'Katakan saja kalau kau kebanyakan kalsium!' _begitu kata Luhan kemarin saat Sehun merasa tak percaya diri dengan tinggi badannya.

Tak terasa, sepasang sahabat itu akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruang kelas. Itu adalah salah satu ruang kelas _2nd grade _yang mengambil jurusan _science. _Di Cheonan _Girls' High School _terdapat dua jurusan yaitu _science _dan _art. _Sehun akan masuk ke jurusan _science _karena ia sebelumnya memang siswa di sekolah _science. _Dan lagi, sang pujaan hati juga berada di kelas _science! _Yap! Sehun akan satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan yang banyak berjuang untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun sambil tersenyum miris. Hatinya rasanya sangat sakit, tapi ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

* * *

**©_So Close Yet So Far_**

* * *

Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini ia sedang duduk berdua dengan Kyungsoo di salah satu meja di _cafetaria. _Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun —sahabat dekat Kyungsoo- yang selama lima hari ke depan tidak akan berada di dekat Kyungsoo karena sedang mengikuti olimpiade _science._

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah dari Seoul _Science High School _ke Cheonan _Girls' High School? _Sudah jelas bahwa kualitas sekolah lamamu lebih baik daripada sekolah ini," ujar Kyungsoo setelah memasukkan kentang goreng pedas ke mulutnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Ia benar-benar beruntung hari ini. Tadi di kelas ia bisa duduk di dekat Kyungsoo, dan sekarang bisa makan siang bersama. Sehun benar-benar semakin jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo yang memabukkan. Gadis itu tidak hanya cantik dan manis, tapi juga ramah dan baik hati. Sungguh sosok yang nyaris sempurna.

"Aku bosan, _eonni," _lidah Sehun rasanya gatal usai menyebut kata '_eonni'. _Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo sedikit lebih tua darinya. "Seoul terlalu ramai. Aku ingin mencari sedikit ketenangan," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, dan Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan. "Tapi disini juga membosankan, Sena-_ya. _Apalagi saat di sekolah. Sangat membosankan karena disini tidak ada pria tampan," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Dan Sehun harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengecup bibir tebal itu detik ini juga.

"Memangnya pria tampan di mata _eonni _itu yang seperti apa?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo sedikit menerawang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Pria tampan itu harus memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Memiliki sorot mata yang tajam, tapi harus terlihat manis saat tersenyum. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa sedikit besar kepala karena ia merasa bahwa kriteria itu ada padanya. Sebut saja Sehun _narsis_, karena memang begitulah adanya. Tapi Sehun yang tadinya melayang tinggi, tiba-tiba saja merasa terhempas secara kasar ke tanah begitu ia mendengar Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Menurutku, pria tampan itu adalah yang seperti Kim Jongin."

Jika ini adalah sebuah film kartun, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa akan ada animasi hati berwarna merah yang retak di tengahnya, kemudian pecah menjadi dua. Sehun merasa patah hati. Sehun merasa kalah. Sehun merasa sedih.

Tapi Sehun tak menyerah. Ia segera memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat tentang siapa itu Kim Jongin, karena rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. _Aha! _Kim Jongin! Sang putra tunggal pemilik _School of Performing Arts _Seoul (SOPA). Seorang pria tampan nan kaya raya yang hidupnya layaknya pangeran dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Sehun memang belum pernah melihat wajah si Kim Jongin itu. Tapi ia sering mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan sosok pria Kim itu.

Sehun mencibir dalam hati. Ia harus mencari cara supaya Kyungsoo tertarik padanya. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo tertarik pada pria yang kaya raya, sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk mencipta sebuah kebohongan lagi. "Apa _eonni_ tidak tahu bahwa aku ini adalah sepupu jauh Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun. Nada bicaranya terdengar agak ragu karena ia berbohong. "Kami sama-sama memiliki marga Kim. Itu membuktikan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan kekerabatan," sungguh kebohongan yang sangat bodoh. Di Korea tentu sangat banyak orang yang memiliki marga Kim. Dimana otak cemerlangmu, Oh Sehun?

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dan tampak meragukan ucapan Sehun tadi. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali bicara. "Benarkah? _Aigoo.._beruntung sekali aku bisa mengenal sepupu seorang Kim Jongin! Bisakah kapan-kapan kau mengajakku untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "O-oh...tentu saja bisa. A-aku akan menghubungi Jongin. Ia...ia adalah orang yang sedikit kaku dan sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Mungkin agak sulit untuk mengajaknya bertemu dengan orang baru. Tapi akan aku usahakan, _eonni," _jawab Sehun dengan nada gugup yang sangat kentara. Kyungsoo sendiri sangat menyadari kegugupan Sehun, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap tersenyum pada teman barunya itu.

* * *

**©_So Close Yet So Far_**

* * *

_BRUK. _Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar di atas tempat tidur Luhan. Si pemilik tempat tidur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau tinggal di _dorm _supaya teman-temanmu tidak ada yang curiga," ujarnya. Cheonan _Girls' High School _memang menyediakan fasilitas asrama. Seluruh siswanya tinggal di asrama itu. Kecuali Luhan tentu saja. Ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan istananya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, _noona. _Aku lelah. Malam ini aku menginap disini," Sehun dengan santainya membalas ucapan Luhan. Tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya tentang 'menginap' membuat Luhan sedikit _blushing._

"Ti-tidak boleh! Kau harus pulang malam ini!" Luhan mengutuk mulutnya yang mendadak bergetar saat bicara.

Sehun yang masih dalam posisi berbaring akhirnya menyeringai. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, pria berkulit putih pucat itu bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Membuat tubuh gadis cantik itu terhempas ke atas ranjang, dan dengan cepat Sehun menindihnya. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Ia terlalu _shock _karena perlakuan Sehun.

"_Noona _sangat cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini," ujar Sehun. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan mungkin hanya sepuluh _centimeter _saja. Tangan kanannya kini terangkat untuk membelai pipi kiri Luhan yang memerah. "Kenapa pipi ini memerah, hm? Apa _noona _malu berdekatan denganku? Bukankah sejak kecil kita sering berdekatan seperti ini? Bahkan aku sering mencium _noona _seperti ini..._CUP..." _satu kecupan manis hinggap di pipi kiri Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Jantung Luhan berpacu kencang. Selalu saja begini. Jantung Luhan selalu bereaksi jika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Luhan sendiri sadar apa artinya semua itu. Tapi ia selalu berusaha mengubur perasaannya, karena ia tahu bahwa Sehun tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat.

Karena posisi Sehun dan Luhan yang sangat berdekatan —bisa dibilang tubuh mereka saling menempel-, Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang tak normal. Ia mengernyit bingung, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap mata indah Luhan. Dua mata cantik itu seakan menghipnotisnya hingga tanpa sadar ia menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. Wajah Sehun terus mendekati wajah Luhan, hingga bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Tapi Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya hingga ciuman bibir itu tak terjadi.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sehun-_ah," _ucap Luhan dengan suaranya yang sangat lirih.

Mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun seperti tersadar kembali. Segera ia menarik tubuhnya, dan kini ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri. Pria muda itu terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah karena ia hampir saja mencuri ciuman pertama Luhan. "Ma-maafkan aku, _noona," _ucap Sehun. Luhan tak bergeming. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, _noona," _Sehun menunggu balasan, tapi Luhan tetap diam. Hingga akhirnya ia secara perlahan menyeret kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga esok hubungannya dengan Luhan sudah lebih baik.

Di sisi lain, Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia bahkan mulai terisak pilu. _'Aku tentu berharap supaya kau yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Tapi aku hanya akan terluka karena aku sadar bahwa kau tak mencintaiku, dan kau menciumku hanya karena terbawa suasana. Kau begitu dekat, tapi sesungguhnya kau begitu jauh."_

* * *

**©_So Close Yet So Far_**

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Tak terasa bahwa kini sudah genap empat hari Sehun berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya hari ini Sehun merasa tak baik. Ia merasa sedih karena sudah tiga hari Luhan menghindari dirinya. Luhan sepertinya masih marah. Bahkan Sehun berpikir jika Luhan membencinya.

Tapi Sehun merasa sedikit terhibur karena Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke kamar asramanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa bingung karena Sehun tidak tinggal di asrama seperti siswa lainnya. Tapi Sehun berdalih bahwa ia anak tunggal, dan orang tuanya selalu sakit-sakitan jika berpisah lama dengan Sehun. Sekali lagi Sehun berdusta, tapi untung saja Kyungsoo bisa menerima alibi itu.

"Maaf kalau kamarku berantakan," Kyungsoo berucap sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

Sehun balas tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kamarmu sangat rapi, _eonni," _ucapnya. Kini keduanya duduk di atas karpet yang membentang di samping _single bed _milik Kyungsoo. Kamar ini hanya untuk satu orang, dan sangat rapi di mata Sehun. Tidak terlalu banyak barang sehingga tidak menyakitkan mata. Perpaduan warna hijau muda dan putih yang mendominasi kamar ini juga membuat mata menjadi sejuk.

"Ehm..Sena-_ya..." _panggil Kyungsoo. Membuat Sehun kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Kyungsoo. Untung saja ia ingat nama samarannya. "Aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Katanya ia sekarang menungguku di depan gerbang asrama. Ehm..aku ingin menemuinya. _Mianhae _karena tiba-tiba aku justru harus menemui orang lain saat kau baru saja berkunjung ke kamarku."

Sehun sebenarnya kecewa. Ia sudah berharap bisa menghabiskan sore ini berdua bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak ingin terlihat kecewa di depan Kyungsoo yang sekarang tampak merasa bersalah padanya. _"Gwaenchana, eonni. _Aku bisa berkunjung lagi lain waktu," ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Sehun mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Oh iya! Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. Kau pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya!" sambung Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengernyit. Memangnya siapa yang akan ditemui Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia bisa merasa senang? Walaupun merasa bingung, tapi pada akhirnya Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

**..**

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang depan asrama. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah sempurna saat mendapati seorang pria tinggi berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana _jeans _hitam sedang bersandar di mobil _sport-_nya yang berwarna merah. Sehun menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak tahu kenapa gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah.

Pria yang tadi bersandar di mobilnya akhirnya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, pria itu juga tersenyum cerah.

Begitu sudah sampai di luar gerbang, Kyungsoo langsung menyergap tubuh tinggi nan tegap milik pria itu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku merindukanmu," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dalam dekapan pria itu. Meskipun bisikan itu hanya lirih, tapi Sehun masih mampu mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat hatinya tersayat.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, akhirnya Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu. Kyungsoo dan pria itu saling tatap dan saling melempar senyum manis, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ia dari tadi membawa sosok Sehun bersamanya."Astaga! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Kyungsoo setengah memekik. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun, dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mendekat padanya. Lalu ia kembali menatap pada pria yang tadi berpelukan dengannya. "Ini adalah gadis yang tempo hari aku ceritakan padamu. Kau mengenalnya atau tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

Pria itu akhirnya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya," ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Tapi ini adalah Kim Sena. Sepupu jauhmu. Mungkin kau hanya lupa karena sudah lama tidak bertemu," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Seketika mata Sehun membulat sempurna. Sekarang ia mengerti. Sekarang ia tahu siapa pria yang kini ada di depannya. Pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin. Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'sepupu jauhnya'.

"Ya, mungkin saja aku memang lupa. Maafkan aku ya, Kim Sena," kini Jongin berucap pada Sehun seraya tersenyum manis. Jongin itu ramah. Sama sekali tidak kaku seperti yang disebutkan pada kebohongan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sena-_ya, mianhae _karena tidak bercerita padamu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku dan sepupu jauhmu ini sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Aku harap kau mau menerimaku menjadi calon sepupumu," kata Kyungsoo.

Hati Sehun kini benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Sang pujaan hati...sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan parahnya, kekasihnya itu adalah 'sepupu palsu'-nya. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan disaat Sehun sudah merasa sangat terpojok, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi...

.

.

.

"SENA-_YA!"_

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun menangis tersedu layaknya seorang gadis. Entah sudah berapa banyak tisu yang ia gunakan selama tiga puluh menit ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Kau ini pria, kenapa menangis seperti itu, huh?" itu suara Luhan. Ya. Tadi Luhan yang menyelamatkan Sehun saat posisinya sudah terdesak. Luhan dengan cepat berkata pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. _'Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi sepertinya Sena lupa bahwa ia kemarin berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku berbelanja. _Kajja, _Sena-_ya, _kita pergi!' _hanya sebuah kebohongan sederhana, tapi cukup untuk menyelamatkan Sehun yang mati kutu.

"Hiks..perjuanganku sia-sia, _noona. _Aku bahkan sudah rela membolos sekolah dan menyamar menjadi seorang gadis. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Hiks.."

Luhan menghela nafas. Yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut punggung Sehun yang bergetar hebat. "Kenapa di matamu, rumput tetangga selalu terlihat lebih hijau? Tak bisakah kau melihat pada rumput di halamanmu sendiri sebelum melihat pada rumput yang letaknya lebih jauh?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berusaha menghentikan isakannya, kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. "A-apa maksud _noona?"_

"Kau selalu melihat pada Kyungsoo. Aku tahu Kyungsoo itu cantik, ramah, ceria, pandai, dan hampir sempurna. Tapi apa kau tak pernah melihat pada seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatmu? Seseorang yang rela berkorban demi melihatmu bahagia? Tak bisakah kau melakukannya?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

Sehun tak kunjung mengerti apa maksud sahabatnya itu. Luhan merasa lelah bicara pada Sehun yang sama sekali tak peka. Akhirnya, ia mengusap rambut Sehun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan pikirannya yang masih sangat kalut.

Sehun benar-benar tak bisa memahami apa maksud Luhan.

_'Tapi apa kau tak pernah melihat pada seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatmu?'_

Satu kalimat tanya Luhan itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Mungkin Sehun memang tak mengerti pada ucapan Luhan, tapi sungguh ia mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. Tatapan itu penuh luka dan kesedihan. Dan ketika itu pula, Sehun menyadari banyak hal. Banyak hal tentang segala yang sudah dilakukan oleh Luhan untuknya selama ini. Iya. Luhan sudah sangat banyak berkorban untuknya. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Luhan selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda? Kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Luhan...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera berlari ke arah Luhan pergi tadi. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, dan ia mulai meneteskan air matanya saat mendapati punggung sempit Luhan berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

_GREP_

Dengan segera Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan berjengit dalam dekapannya, tapi ia justru mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya. "Sejak kapan..." suara parau Sehun menerpa tepat di telinga kanan Luhan. "Sejak kapan _noona _menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan menegang usai mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku...aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Sehun," jawab Luhan. Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, karena sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," kembali Luhan berucap. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas daripada sebelumnya.

Sehun dengan segera membalik tubuh Luhan. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati lelehan air mata di pipi mulus Luhan. Dengan cepat dua tangannya menangkup dua pipi Luhan. Menghapus air mata di pipi itu. "Jika _noona _memang mencintaiku, kenapa _noona _justru membantuku untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti _noona?" _tanya Sehun.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum di tengah tangisnya. "Tak masalah jika aku terluka. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaanmu. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

Sehun menggeleng. Air matanya juga semakin tumpah dari matanya. "Tapi akhirnya aku tetap tak bahagia, _noona. _Akhirnya aku menangis. Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Akhirnya aku juga membuat _noona _menangis. Aku benar-benar tak berguna, _noona."_

Kini Luhan menangkup dua pipi Sehun, kemudian mencium pipi kurus itu bergantian. "Aku menangis bukan karena kesalahanmu, Hun-_ie. _Aku menangis karena aku gagal membantumu untuk mendapatkan cintamu.."

Tangan Sehun kini beralih untuk menggenggam dua tangan Luhan. Ia mengecup tangan itu dengan sangat lembut. "_Noona _tidak perlu lagi membantuku untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Biarkan aku sendiri yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintaku," ucapnya. "Dan biarkan aku berusaha untuk membalas cinta _noona. _Cinta _noona _adalah cinta yang paling tulus. Izinkan aku mendapatkan cinta _noona. _Kumohon..."

Luhan terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Apa aku hanya jadi pelarianmu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak, _noona. _Tidak!" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku tulus ingin membalas cinta _noona. _Aku sadar bahwa _noona _adalah sosok yang paling berharga untukku. Sosok terdekatku yang selalu kupandang jauh karena kebodohanku sendiri. Semua ini salahku, _noona. _Salahku..."

"Iya, Hun-_ie. _Kau memang benar-benar bodoh," Luhan terkekeh walaupun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Tapi aku akan memberikan kesempatan pada si bodoh ini untuk membalas cintaku."

Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Be-benarkah itu?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Dengan pelan Luhan berjinjit, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Sehun. "_Saranghae, _Oh Sehun. Belajarlah untuk membalas cintaku."

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Ia balas mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. "Aku berjanji akan belajar untuk membalas cinta _noona. _Sekarang _noona_ benar-benar menjadi sosok terdekat bagiku,dan aku akan selalu memandang sosok terdekatku ini."

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Comeback with HunHan fict..**

**tapi ini abal abal banget. mungkin tema ceritanya pasaran. yaah~ tapi saya sudah berusaha. hehe.**

**mind to review, please? :)**


End file.
